When Hiei wanted
by cienne
Summary: Just as the title suggests. When Hiei wants something... he'd rather do than ask.


**When Hiei wanted…**

cienne

DISCLAIMER: The characters depicted here are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. (ho? So serious…)

(…………………………………)

(…………………………………)

(…………………………………)

When Hiei wanted a kiss… he would lean up and close his eyes.

Yusuke, being the dimwit that he was, would think that Hiei wanted his nap and would either (a) fix up the bed for Hiei, (b) make space for him in the living room couch or (c) pull him to his lap to let him rest if they were alone (since touching Hiei with other people present would usually earn him a black eye or two).

When Hiei wanted a kiss and he isn't getting any his red eyes would open with a glare, enough to send most youkai running in the opposite direction, but Yusuke would beam at him and (a) pat the bed to invite Hiei, (b) pat the couch to invite Hiei or (c) pat his lap to invite Hiei.

When Hiei wanted a kiss and Yusuke is too much of a dimwit to get what Hiei wanted, the koorime would (a) mess up the bed and leave, (b) upturn the couch and leave or (c) kick Yusuke in the groin and leave.

Such actions puzzled the dimwitted Yusuke until Kurama explained that demons are a puzzling type of creatures, the key is to know what they wanted.

"Demons like naps, too, don't they?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama's brow crossed. "Well, yes but… if he gets mad and leaves you then that's probably what he doesn't want."

Yusuke blinked. "Oh…"

When Hiei wanted a kiss… he would lean up and close his eyes.

Yusuke being the enlightened but still dimwit that he was would wrap his arms around his fire demon and wait.

When Hiei wanted a kiss and all Yusuke does is hug him, his red eyes would open with a glare and…

Yusuke would give him a small peck on the lips and pull back, waiting.

When Hiei wanted a kiss and all Yusuke does is give him one, measly kiss on the lips… his glare would soften and he'd lean up more and close his eyes again.

Yusuke would smile and his arms would tighten around his fire demon more and he'd say. "Ah."

So, when Hiei wanted a kiss he would lean up and close his eyes. Yusuke, the enlightened dimwit, would pull Hiei into his lap and kiss him. Not the usual peck on the lips but the kiss that was all slippery and wet. Tongues, mouth and saliva all involved. The kind of kiss that made Hiei's cheeks flush, his red eyes teary and his mouth all swollen and red.

When Hiei wanted to stop kissing, his hands would push against Yusuke's chest in an effort to pull away and breathe. Yusuke, being the enlightened dimwit that was too happy discovering what Hiei wanted, would pull Hiei closer, kiss him with more hunger and passion.

When Hiei wanted to stop kissing… and Yusuke was not letting go. His teary, red eyes would harden with a glare, his small hand would curl into a fist… and he'd smack Yusuke for all he's worth and leave.

Kurama took one look at Yusuke's new black eye and shake his head. "There are limitations, you know."

Yusuke sighed. "Hai."

(…………………………………)

When Hiei wanted ice cream… Yusuke would be in heaven.

Fellatio was a skill Hiei must have acquired from birth because when he wanted ice cream, he would attack Yusuke's cock like a little baby who's been denied his mother's milk for years. And my, he sucked like a seasoned whore.

Yusuke, being the horny, hormone ridden teenager that he was, felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Who wouldn't be if you had a hungry fire demon sucking on your cock like a lollipop? Like a delicious, sweet lollipop that the small mouth couldn't get enough of.

One, twice, thrice… Yusuke would forget how many times he'd cummed from Hiei's skillful mouth. The detective's pointer finger would trace circles on Hiei's smooth, flushed cheek as the demon's head bobbed up and down on Yusuke's cock. A pink tongue would lick up and down, lap at the precum that oozed from the slit of his penis, slurp at the cockhead and drink greedily as Yusuke's semen came gushing out.

There were times when Yusuke felt like he would lose his mind. What great news it would be to other youkais to discover that Yusuke's weakness was a blowjob from his lover!

When Hiei wanted ice cream and his 'good deed' wasn't being reciprocated with tubs and tubs of his favorite treat, his red eyes would narrow and his mouth would become greedier until Yusuke was left a boneless, blue-balled heap on his bed (or couch, or floor, whichever applied at that moment).

Yusuke being the horny, hormone ridden teenager that he was and extremely grateful for the mind-blowing blow job (pardon the pun) he'd received from the love of his life would (a) shower Hiei with candies, (b) reciprocate with his own version of a mind-blowing blowjob or, (c) grab Hiei and hold onto him all night long as he slept.

When Hiei wanted ice cream and he wasn't getting any he would (a) burn the M&Ms and Snicker bars into ashes and leave, (b) kick Yusuke and leave or, (c) kick Yusuke and… leave.

Such actions puzzled the horny, hormone ridden Yusuke until Kurama explained, with a fierce glare of jealousy in his eyes, that demons usually expect something in return for doing favors.

"Demons eat candy, too, don't they?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama gritted his teeth. Why the fuck should he help Yusuke out with his problems when he wasn't even getting any? Damn Koenma and his promise of celibacy. "If he's burning them then that's probably what he doesn't want, right?"

Yusuke sighed and didn't answer. After all, his body was still enjoying the aftereffects of Hiei's mind blowing blow job.

It was a stroke of luck that Yusuke found the answer. Hiei was going at Yusuke's cock again like crazy and even if Yusuke was busy watching a football game, he ignored the TV show for the sake of enjoying Hiei's 'ministrations'.

Yusuke was really getting into it, his cock rock hard as Hiei suckled him like a lollipop when suddenly, Hiei stopped, red eyes glued to the TV screen. The detective followed Hiei's gaze, wondering what could arrest Hiei's attention so when Yusuke's prowess was in his small mouth.

And Yusuke understood.

So, when Hiei wanted ice cream… Yusuke enjoyed the blowjob of a lifetime. Yusuke, being the horny, hormone ridden teenager that he was, would enjoy Hiei's mouth once, twice, thrice… and then.

"I bought some for you. It's in the fridge." he'd whisper in Hiei's ear.

When Hiei wanted ice cream and Yusuke got him what he wanted… horny, hormone ridden teenager Yusuke would get more than what he bargained for because Hiei'd smear ice cream all over him… and give Yusuke another mind blowing blow job.

Kurama, green eyes narrowed in sheer jealousy, wanted so much to grow nettles in Yusuke's pants. "What is it this time?"

Yusuke would smile his lazy, sated smile and reply. "Hiei's napping."

"And…?"

"Can I borrow some cash? I need to buy more ice cream?"

(…………………………………)

(…………………………………)

(…………………………………)

Author's Notes: Ehehehe… Yusuke's a hornball. Someone neuter him before Hiei starts getting pregnant, haha! Another YusukexHiei!!! Yes, because this won't work with Kurama. He's too smart for his own good. Sorry, Kurama-san. Better luck next fic, hehe. Please read and review. There could be more added to this… (I hope.)


End file.
